


Shy Boy

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [7]
Category: American Actor RPF, Gossip Girl RPF, The Covenant (2006) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Ellie met Chris, she was in love with Sebastian's co-star Chace Crawford. They met when Sebastian was cast in The Covenant. They were together for a year. This is what happened in that year.</p><p>Drabbles about their time together. May be continued as an alternate timeline for Ellie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Shy Boy" by Jordin Sparks.

Going to Canada with Sebastian was the most exciting thing to happen to Ellie in her young life. 

She’d never been out of the country, but she wanted to support her best friend, no matter what.

 

Before shooting began, the cast went out together frequently to get to know each other. 

Sebastian already knew the guys from the read-through they did. “Ellie, this is Steven Strait”, Sebastian introduced. 

Steven was built like a brick house, had black hair, and deep brown eyes. 

“I loved you in Sky High”, she told him, “I mean…I know it was a Disney movie, but you played such a good bad guy”. 

Steven smiled at her and Ellie’s heart fluttered. “I’m from New York too”, he said. 

“A fellow New Yorkian. I like you already”, Ellie teased. 

“And this is Taylor Kitsch”, Sebastian introduced. 

Taylor was tall with long brown hair. 

“Wow. That is some hair”, Ellie said. 

“Thanks”, he said, pretending to flip it off his shoulder, causing Ellie to laugh.

“So where do you hail from?” Ellie asked him. 

“Kelowna”, he said. 

“Cause I totally know where that is”, she said. 

Taylor laughed and said, “Here in Canada”. 

“Oh”, Ellie said blushing. 

“And this is Toby Hemingway”, Sebastian introduced. 

Toby was blonde with blue eyes. Toby took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Pleasure to meet you Miss Ellie”, he said spoke with a British accent. 

“Well I don’t need to ask where you’re from”, Ellie said blushing. 

The last one in the group was a cute black haired, blue eyed boy. 

“And last but not least, this is Chace Crawford”, Sebastian introduced. 

Ellie giggled as Chace blushed. “Sorry”, she said, “I just think it’s funny that you play a character named Chase and his name is Chace”. 

Chace nervously laughed. 

As the night went on, she got to know the guys and they were just like their characters. 

The casting director had cast them spot on, excluding Sebastian. 

Chace watched as Toby flirted with Ellie all night, but he was too shy to engage her in a conversation.


	2. Mr. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was perfect, but Chace would always be her Mr. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Mr. Almost" by Meghan Trainor

It was a typical Sunday in the Stan/Keagen house.

Ellie was watching as Sebastian and Chace played something on the Xbox in the living room.

Lately, things with Chace started to feel weird.

It was like her love for him was slowly running out.

She loved him as a friend, but she desperately wanted to feel more for him. She sighed and went into the kitchen where Sebastian’s mother was making dinner. Ellie walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She pulled a wine glass from the cabinet. She popped the seal and poured herself some.

“Something wrong, lubita?” Mrs. Stan asked.

“Nothing, mama”, Ellie told her, taking a sip of her wine.

“I know you, Ellie. It’s something”, Alina said.

“Something’s wrong with me and Chace”, Ellie said.

“What’s wrong?” Alina asked.

“That’s the problem. I have no idea. I look at him and I don’t feel anything”, Ellie told her, “It’s like the chemistry died or something”. 

“You’re just growing up and changing Elizabeth. It happens to everyone”, Alina said.

“But Chace is perfect”, Ellie said, “He’s the perfect boyfriend. We never argue. We love each other’s company. He and Sebastian get on so well. He would make the perfect husband”.

“He’s asked you?” Alina asked her.

“No, but we’ve talked about marriage”, Ellie said, “God, I’m so confused!”

Alina stopped making dinner and walked over to her surrogate daughter. “Elizabeth, you are an amazing young woman, but you shouldn’t feel like you’re settling and before you interrupt me, that’s what you’re doing. You’re settling for Chace. I’m not saying that he isn’t good for you, because he is. I just don’t want you to be in a relationship where you’re unhappy”, Alina said.

Ellie’s eyes filled with tears as she hugged her adoptive mother. 

 

That night, when Chace and Ellie returned to their apartment, Chace could tell something was on Ellie’s mind.

“Ellie? What’s wrong?” he asked.

The question sent her into a batch of tears.

Chace wrapped his arms around her. “Shhh, Ellie”, he said stroking her hair, “Now tell me what’s going on in that mind of yours”. He led them over to the couch where they sat down.

“I don’t know where to start”, Ellie said. She took a deep breath and said, “Have things felt off to you lately?”

Chace got up and said, “I knew this was coming”.

“I’m sorry”, Ellie said softly, “God, this is so hard”.

“You don’t love me anymore, do you?” he asked her.

“As a friend”, she told him, “I’m so sorry Chace. I wish I didn’t feel like this”.

Chace disappeared down the hallway and came back carrying a small velvet box. He knelt in front of Ellie and handed it to her.

She opened it, her hands shaking.

The breath left her body as she looked at the ring.

It was perfect.

“I was going to ask you tonight”, he said, “I love you Ellie, but your happiness means more to me than anything”.

Ellie cupped Chace’s cheek in her hand and said, “Why are you so damn perfect? You’re making this harder”.

He took her hand in his and said, “I want you to be happy Ellie. I’m not going stand in the way of that”.

She closed the ring box and handed it back to him. “You’re going to make a girl very happy someday”, she said, “I’ll stay with Sebastian tonight and come back tomorrow to get my stuff”.

Before she could get up, Chace took her head in his hands and kissed her.

His kisses normally took her breath away, but now it felt like she was kissing Sebastian. He pulled back and let go of her.

“Thank you for everything, Chace”, she said. She pecked his lips, before grabbing her purse and leaving.

 

For the second time that day, she stood on the doorstep of the Stan’s residence. She knocked on the door and Sebastian answered.

“Hey Elle!” he said.

At the sight of her tear stained cheeks, he took her in his arms.

When Sebastian’s hands touched her, the levy broke.

She collapsed, taking them both to the floor.

Sebastian cradled Ellie to him and stroked her hair, softly whispering to her in Romanian.

Ellie had no clue as to why she was crying.

She cried for breaking Chace’s heart.

She cried because of the gorgeous ring that would never sit on her finger.

She cried because she wondered if she would ever find her Mr. Right.

Chace was perfect, but he would always be her Mr. Almost.


End file.
